<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Rise From Ashes: e[X]tra content by VenusdeMilotic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041372">To Rise From Ashes: e[X]tra content</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusdeMilotic/pseuds/VenusdeMilotic'>VenusdeMilotic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulsborne: Ashen Dreams [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark Souls III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU to my original fanfic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Just random thoughts that wouldn’t fit into the main fic, Leonhard is lowkey a huge sweetheart, Needed to write something but I’m having a hard time finishing my first fic, Will add more tags when I can find the motivation to write again</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusdeMilotic/pseuds/VenusdeMilotic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically some stories that don’t fit in the main fanfiction “To Rise From Ashes”. I’ve been trying to finish the story, and I know what to do with it, but I am having trouble concentrating and putting it down via keyboard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashen One/Ringfinger Leonhard, Ringfinger Leonhard/Original Female Character(s), Ringfinger Leonhard/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulsborne: Ashen Dreams [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Rise From Ashes: e[X]tra content</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shortly after joining Rosaria’s Fingers, Leonhard would take me out into the world for invasions. It didn’t matter who we invaded, spry Undead who are just getting used to being alive again or veterans who have been at their duties for several cycles of linking the fire, just as long as we got the Pale Tongues for our Lady.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It didn’t take long for us to figure out each other’s movements in battle; Leonhard usually stuck with sniping with Homing Soulmasses while I got up close and personal with my Great Scythe that I got off of Sister Friede, but whenever I needed to back off and take a swig of Estus, he had no problem holding his own using his shotel and the Soul Greatsword sorcery as I took his previous approach and shot Lightning Arrows at our foe. He was definitely trained in the art of killing the Lords of Cinder, and just watching him excited me as much as it scared the living shit out of me. A certain part of me was stricken with fear while another part of me was so aroused that I’d often get distracted during invasions, in which he’d often scold me for.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But today was a bit different.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">We had invaded a young man who had a decent amount of experience, probably been around for a month or two and had just gotten the hang of killing Hollows and Heirs of Fire. He hadn’t exactly reached the Undead Legion in his world yet, since we caught him before he even set foot in the swamp of Farron Keep.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leonhard had switched places with me, managing to land quick blows on the guy as he was rolling away. I was so mesmerized by the cold and calculated movements he was making that I didn’t realize the Host was rolling towards me and readying his Lothric Straight Sword at my chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Chelsea, watch out!” Leonhard yelled. My attention snapped to the blade coming up inches from my face, and I managed to parry and riposte the bastard in time, thus earning us a Tongue. I was panting after making such sudden movements but was relieved and rather proud of myself after our victory. Leonhard, however, was a bit more cynical of the situation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You really need to start paying more attention, love,” my masked partner huffed in slight irritation. “You scared the hell out of me. What were you thinking?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t really see the big deal, Leonhard,” I frowned. I hated being scolded by him, not just because of my pride, but I was also ashamed. I’ve always wanted him to be proud of me since I joined, and for the most part, he was. But my small bit of insecurity made me rather bitchy when someone called me out. “We got the Pale Tongue. I’d say we did just fine.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s not what I meant.” He said as we phased back to the Cathedral of the Deep in our own world. “You’re making a habit of becoming distracted, and something like that could get you killed. You know how I would feel if something were to happen to you. You’re better than this; I’ve seen you fight. What’s gotten into you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um...” I started fiddling with my fingers as we made our way to his room. I was embarrassed to say. He was just so damn attractive that I couldn’t help but be distracted by him, and whenever I think about him driving his cock in me, one thought leads to another. He stopped short before his door and looked at me, waiting for an answer. I swallowed hard before continuing. “I like watching you invade. Something about how you show no mercy in killing the Hosts...it’s terrifying...and it turns me on...a lot.” He froze for a second before letting loose boisterous laughter that racked his frame, destroying his usual calm and collected composure.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“D-don’t laugh at me!!!” I yelled as I turned away from him out of embarrassment, my face almost as red as my hair and scrunched up in a pout.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stifled his laughter as best he could before speaking, making sure not to upset me again. “I’m sorry, I just...that wasn’t an answer I was expecting.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then what were you expecting?” I huffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, you’re still new to us. I thought maybe you were nervous was all.” He replied. “But it was me, hm? I didn’t realize I caught your eye in such a way.” He poked me gently in the stomach as he unlocked his door. We both walked in and I shut the door behind me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I told you that I usually fight on my own. I’m not used to having someone—“ Before I could finish, Leonhard pushed me against the door and kissed me hard as he brought my hands up above my head. I must have not noticed he had taken off his mask, but it didn’t matter. I instantly melted into his embrace, moaning softly against lips, his mouth hot on mine.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Leonhard, what are you...” I softly sighed between the smacking of our mouths. He hummed as he brought both of his hands down, one of them resting on my waist and the other bringing my leg around him. He pressed his groin against mine, and with my leg being lifted around him, I could feel the hard bulge in his trousers pressed right up against my sex, even while wearing the Undead Legion leggings. “You said you had gotten aroused from watching me earlier. I figured I should help you with your little problem,” He started undoing the belts and clips and laces on my armor, not pausing the dance between his lips and mine. After a few moments, he managed to leave me naked, and started working on his own garb.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had gotten used to letting me see him naked, given just how many times we’d fucked during the day and night. We had been together for a few months, but we were still rather insatiable creatures. We could be sitting in Rosaria’s bedchamber with the other Fingers, and we would discreetly fuck behind one of the walls. All we would do is pull down our bottoms and he would slip inside me, and it would be easy considering how wet I would be, and we’d have a quick, hard fuck before anyone noticed. It was a wonder how they didn’t catch us already, but it’s not like we would stop even if we did get caught. If we had to be part of the conversation, Leonhard would shamelessly dry-hump me after he took me into his lap, to which I grinded on him in return. Of course, that didn’t go unnoticed, and I’d get dirty, jealous looks from Heysel. Creighton wouldn’t say a damn word, knowing that Leonhard would basically kill him if he did.Kirk would pretend he didn’t notice us and Rosaria couldn’t say anything due to missing her tongue, but if she could, she’d make the passing comment, but deep down, she wouldn’t care. She has been wanting grandchildren from us for a while, according to Leonhard, so she wouldn’t stop us if it meant she got that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once he got completely undressed, I voraciously scanned my eyes up and down his body. And oh, did he look magnificent. He wasn’t heavily muscular, but more than well-toned after being a veteran Unkindled. He was so dangerously handsome...why did he even feel self-conscious about the burns? A part of me was actually aroused by them. I stood there in awe and bit my bottom lip. He looked up to see my expression and chuckled softly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like what you see?” He said, kissing me as he wrapped his arms around me and led me backwards towards the bed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh yes...” I sighed as the back of my legs hit the bed. “I’m a very lucky girl.” He smiled between kisses and playfully smacked my ass, enjoying the flattery. He hummed, enjoying the plumpness before smacking once more and turned me around. “On your front, love.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, sir.” I did I was told and crawled onto the bed, keeping my ass in the air. I wiggled it playfully, showing my eagerness. Leonhard grabbed it in two ample handfuls and laid out several smacks, leaving the flesh behind each blow flushed in a bright red. He then kissed the hot skin before bringing his hands down to my sex and spread my folds apart and flicked his tongue at my clitoris. My toes instantly curled at the organ avariciously lapping up my fluids. Leonhard was drinking it up like a man starved, needing every bit of it to quench his thirst. He then pulled back after a few moments of making me twitch and squirm, satisfied with the amount of lubrication his saliva provided, and finally lifted his cock to my folds. He slipped it between my thighs to tease me more and to coat the turgid flesh in the mix of my wetness and his saliva before plunging his cock inside me in one fluid motion, causing the both of us to moan loudly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve been fucking you several times a day, and yet you are still as tight as when I first met you,” Leonhard sighed as he reached around me, his chest against my back, and squeezed my breasts as he begin thrusting inside. He kept pumping his length inside, each thrust hitting my sweet spot every time. I was on the verge of screaming in pleasure, and I was so sensitive from how much he teased me before fucking me, that I instantly starting coming once his cock reached the very edge of my cervix. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mmmm...that was quick...” he whispered approvingly in my ear, and lowered me onto my front.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I couldn’t help it...I’ve been wanting this all day...,” I said in between breaths as I basked in the afterglow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have you?” Leonhard asked, slowly thrusting inside me, and I whimpered from the over-sensitivity. “Leonhard, sweetheart, give me a moment. I’m still catching my breath.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, but how can I? You feel so good...I can’t wait any longer...,” he cooed as he kept thrusting, making me quake beneath him. My body became aroused all over again, wanting more and more of him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he gently thrusted, Leonhard spread my ass apart and watched his cock go in and out of my sex, enjoying how easily it glided in, even with my insides clenching from the penetration. He began to slow down suddenly, and before I turned to ask if something was wrong, his hands worked his way to the ring of muscle that lie between my cheeks, and he hummed as he stroked it gently with his thumb. I yelped out in shock, not having been touched there before.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“W-what do you think you’re doing?!” I jerked forward from the sudden prodding, but Leonhard pulled me back gently. He looked at me apologetically before replying.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was just curious was all. I didn’t mean to frighten you.” He sat me up and hugged me from behind, repeatedly kissing my shoulder up to behind my ear. How could I not forgive him then?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s fine, but I must ask...what were you curious about?” I asked softly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leonhard kissed my neck a few times before responding. “I was thinking about how my cock would look inside that cute little arse of yours. I couldn’t help but wonder just how tight you were.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh...I see...,” I hummed softly and then said, “Would you like to try it then?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really?” Leonhard grinned. “You’d allow that?” I nodded. “Just be aware...this is my first time doing something like that.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If we are being honest, I’ve never done it either.” He stood up and walked over to his desk and pulled out a bottle of oil. It was in a different bottle than the oil that I kept with me to condition the leathers of my armor and Leonhard’s hunter cap and boots. He held out two fingers and slightly soaked the tips with it, and corked it. As he walked back over to me, I snickered at him and raised an eyebrow. “Never done what? Took it in the ass?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He glared at me sarcastically with a quirked eyebrow, knowing I was joking. “Definitely not.” He turned me over onto my front again, spreading my cheeks once more and gently ran his fingers around the ring of muscle. He pressed gently inward, not penetrating yet, and I let out a heavy sigh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Too much?” He asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” I shifted my head in his direction, my face completely flushed. “I’ve just...never thought I’d be doing this with someone.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well as far as my experience, I may not know much, so you’ll have to teach me what to do.” He leaned down and kissed the small of my back and I shuddered. “And as always, tell me if it hurts, and I’ll stop.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He went back to prodding my hole again, listening for any indication that I was in pain. But I wasn’t in pain...no, I was far from it. It felt foreign and new, but it was welcomed. I moaned softly and said, “Maybe you can try one finger and see where that goes?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If that’s what you want.” He waited for an answer and I nodded slowly, and then he oh-so-slowly pushed a finger past the tight orifice. I gasped at the sensation and Leonhard stopped, looking up to see if he did something wrong, but I shook my head. “Please keep going.” He then pushed more of his finger inside me and begin pushing it back and forth. I kept moaning, relishing in the new sensation in my backside. He said he had never done this, but he acted as if though he were an expert, much to my relief. I didn’t think things would go so well considering he’s never played with a woman like this.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leonhard then slipped the second finger in, scissoring his fingers to stretch the tight orifice, and a wanton keen escaped from my dry throat. It didn’t hurt, it was only slightly uncomfortable, but even so I loved every bit of it. I clenched the silken sheets beneath me and buried my face in my pillow, hiding all of the lewd noises I was making. It felt so good...so filthy...Gods, I felt like such a whore.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Leonhard, please...” I was begging now, wanting more. “Fuck me with your cock now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know if you’re opened up enough for that yet, love.” Leonhard chuckled softly, humored by my eagerness. But I couldn’t help but want him, to give him what he wants and be a slave to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please...fuck, I need it...,” I turned my head back and met his emerald eyes as best as I could, showing him just how desperate I was for him. Leonhard grinned wide, his perfectly white teeth gently biting his bottom lip with anticipation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you insist.” He then removed his fingers and I whined softly from their absence. He uncorked the bottle of oil he had set down earlier and dripped a small stream of the warm liquid on my now, slightly open hole. I flinched from the trickling going down from the middle of my cheeks and towards my sex, but before any had dripped off, Leonhard slotted his cock in between my cheeks, squeezed them together over his throbbing member and fucked them softly, rubbing the oils into my skin while coating himself. <em>Oh, he was teasing me now...</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Leonhard...” I let out the most pathetic and impatient whine. The new sensations I felt starting sparking up my spine and a steady pool of heat already started to form in my lower abdomen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hush, love.” He rubbed my ass gently as he used me to stroke himself. “I’m just lubricating... Don’t worry, I’ve always wanted to fuck you like this, too.” I then relaxed against my pillow, focusing more on the warmth of him and the oil coating my ass, breathing deeply to focus on not coming just by his preparation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you ready?” He asked after a few minutes and I nodded softly. He then pulled back slightly and positioned the tip of his cock on my hole before pushing in slowly and gently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ahh!!” I cried out, overwhelmed by the size and just how damn good it felt. Leonhard almost recoiled, thinking he hurt me, but before he could, I pressed back and let more of him enter inside, and he let out a guttural groan and several curses that rumbled through his whole body.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh fuck...Chelsea...,” He slid in and out of me at a decent pace, causing me to make incoherent babbles just knowing he was claiming me there. No one else touched me there, no one else fucked me there...This part of me belonged to him. I wanted him to claim it...to claim me, in every way possible. He picked up the pace, and I was all but writhing under him. I was so close to an impossible second orgasm, and I wanted nothing more than for him to join me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m getting close, Leonhard...!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, fuck, me too!” He gasped between breaths. “Please let me come inside you!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes! Come inside me! Claim my ass! Fill me up all the—!” He slammed his cock inside me upon hearing my words and with a loud groan, he filled my ass with his seed. The feeling of being filled brings me over the edge and I came with my tongue hanging out and my eyes rolled back. He continued to make soft strokes as he milked himself inside me, kissing my shoulders and the back of my neck as bits of his seed started dripping out. He then pulled out of me and collapsed next to me on the bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are a dangerous woman...” He laughed breathily. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How so?” I responded as I weakly turned my head towards him, still coming down from the high.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m surprised I haven’t gone into a coma with how much you wore me out just now. You really are something else.” He scooted closer to me and kissed my forehead while rubbing my back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I definitely feel like something else right now. I gave up my journey of linking the fire, and now I’m here being a filthy whore.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that such a bad thing?” He propped himself up on one of his elbows to where he was facing me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No...” I replied with a satisfied smile. “Not if it’s for you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm, just for me?” He reached his hand and took a handful of my ass and pulled it aside. I gasped as he exposed my hole into the open, causing more of his seed to dribble out between my legs and down my sex. “Well, whore or not, you really are quite a sight.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys. I suppose you were wondering where I’ve been. </p><p>I am doing well, for the most part, despite everything going on in the world. I know you’re wondering if I’ll ever return to writing the main story of “To Rise From Ashes”. To put it simply, yes. I know what to do with the story. It’s just a matter of when I will get back to it. Given my mindset with the pandemic, financial issues, as well as other issues, like the possibility that I have a congenital heart defect I have to worry about, I simply do not have the motivation nor the ability to concentrate needed to sit down and have my brain work out how to tell my story. On a positive note, I’ve met someone who I believe I’ll be spreading the rest of my life with, and that also takes up some of my time. </p><p>I have to work at Chapter 7 more. I might take it down completely and finish it before reposting it. Right now, my storytelling ability isn’t the best.</p><p>Aside from that, I run a Dark Souls meme page on Facebook that surpassed 5,000 likes recently. It’s called Crescent Moon Sword +5 if you’re interested in checking it out. I also have been streaming more and chilling in a Discord created and ran by wonderful people, including fellow fanfic writers, Thalia of Carim and Casual Rusty. I will easily say they have easily become my best friends and have been my emotional crutches throughout these tough times. Pleas check out their works here on AO3. They are exceptionally talented and I love them very much. &lt;3</p><p>In the meantime, please enjoy these random short stories I’ll be posting here and there to keep things fresh. And thanks for being patient with me as I sort out the chaos in my life.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>